Despair Redux! The Return of the Evil Emperor, Frieza!
is the nineteenth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on November 15, 2015. Its original American airdate was May 20, 2017. Summary In Earth's Hell, a cocooned Frieza continues to receive the endless torture of being surrounded by a parading band of fluffy stuffed animals and the gleeful Angels of Hell. Elsewhere in Space, Sorbet is informed that they have lost 60% of their soldiers after the planets residents fought back. Realising that they can not afford to suffer anymore losses, Sorbet decides that they must bring Frieza back to life. However unable to find the location of the Namekians, Sorbet instead sets his sight on Earth. Despite being told about the dangers of going to Earth where the ones who killed Frieza reside, Sorbet still decides that they must go. Goku and Vegeta continue their training under Whis on Beerus' Planet, still unable to land a single blow. After Whis stops them, he gives the two Saiyans some advice, telling Vegeta that he is wound up too tight and must learn to relax more like Goku does whilst telling Goku that he is actually too relaxed and let's down his guard too often and becomes too over confident. Back on Earth, Piccolo babysits Pan while waiting for Gohan and Videl to show up. Piccolo suddenly senses an evil energy in the distance though is unable to determine what the source is. Meanwhile, Sorbet and his assistant Tagoma depart their ship and head for Earth in order to find the Dragon Balls. They run into the Pilaf Gang, who had collected all seven Dragon Balls just before their arrival. Sorbet coerces Pilaf into summoning Shenron. At first, Shenron refuses to revive Frieza because he sees it as pointless given his current state, where Frieza was cut in pieces just as he was when Future Trunks killed him. Tagoma suggests using their advanced healing technology to make Frieza intact again and Sorbet has Frieza resurrected. Far away Goku suddenly has a bad feeling though Vegeta tells him that he's just trying to get out of doing his chores. Shenron tells them that they have two more wishes remaining but before they can make another wish, Shu asks for one million zeni and Mai asks for the world's best ice cream. Sorbet and Tagoma collect all of Frieza's pieces and return to their ship. Frieza is completely renewed shortly afterwards. Major Events *Sorbet and Tagoma go to Earth to retrieve the Dragon Balls to revive Frieza. *Frieza is resurrected. Battles *Goku and Vegeta vs. Whis Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **Son Gohan Residence *Beerus' Planet *Other World **Earth's Hell Objects *Battle Armor *Sorbet's Spaceship *Scouter *Dragon Balls *Zeni *Frieza's Spaceship (Flashback) Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Sorbet says to the Pilaf Gang upon leaving the Earth in this episode that he, Tagoma and the Frieza Force will be back with Frieza; however when Frieza suggests his revenge in the next episode, Sorbet is shocked of that being even taken into consideration. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 19 (BDS) es: Episodio 19 (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Desespero novamente! O imperador do mal Freeza revive! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super